Hui Mo-Ri/History
History The Clone was first created when Jin Mo-Ri attempted to save the people of the sage realm via The Gourd. Mo-Ri Hui was sent to the Land of the Living, leaving Mo-Ri Jin to fight Sujin Lee. Fundamentally, Mo-Ri Hui both shares the same history with Jin Mo-Ri and also shares no history with him, due to him being a clone. Plot Sage Realm Arc When Mo-Ri Hui first arrives in the Land of the Living, he immediately lets loose the monsters (the inhabitants of the Sage Realm). He then tries to free Taejin Jin, but is thwarted by the arrival of King. When Dae-Wi tries to stop King from taking Taejin Jin, and his eye gets slashed, Mo-Ri Hui tries to attack King, only to be knocked out by Seung-Chul. When everyone goes home, Mo-Ri Hui goes to Mo-Ri Jin's empty room. He wonders "How did Mo-Ri Jin live like this?", once again proving the point that the original and copy are not the same. He then uses all of Mo-Ri Jin's savings to buy furniture and accessories. In a battle against the former commissioner R, it is revealed that Mo-Ri Hui can only use awakened mode for a short period of time (about 4-5 minutes). It then takes about 3-4 hours for Mo-Ri Hui to get back to full power. World Training Arc Mo-Ri Hui originally doesn't want to take part in the World Tournament Consolation Match, as he doesn't trust Mujin, but decides to enter it anyway when he is convinced by Il-Pyo that it is not a good idea to make enemies of both Mujin Park and the Nox. Here he reveals that he has about 50-60% of the strength that the original Mo-Ri has. It is also revealed that the farther the copy gets from the original, the weaker it gets. During the tournament, Mo-Ri Hui shows that he doesn't have the memories of Mo-Ri Jin, when he thinks that graffiti is fine art. It is also revealed that he does not know Re-Taekwondo, but has the same ability as the original Mo-Ri to copy fighting moves he has seen only once. This is shown when Mo-Ri Hui takes down "Subject M" with moves by Mi-Ra, Dae-Wi, and the Japan team. World Tournament Arc When Mi-Ra decides to withdraw, leaving Hui Mo-Ri to fight With Hawk. During their preparations to fight, With Hawk deduces that Mo-Ri is a clone of god. After Hawk reassures himself that he needs to win this fight, Hawk summons his charyeok, The Master of the Sky, to face Mo-Ri. However, with just one attack, Mo-Ri Hui defeats Hawk in a blink of an eye. Hui's next fight is against Aldon Ski, who single-handedly defeated Team Vatican. The fight begins Aldon blitz Mo-Ri, unable to keep up at first, after some time and after Ski uses his National Treasure, Kopia, Mo-Ri gets used to his movements and destroys the National Treasure. Realizing the strength of his opponent, Ski turns to his charyeok Koniecpolski to fight Mo-Ri, who destroys it, and him in one hit. References Category:Character Subpages